


Class of 1993

by Spelldale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelldale/pseuds/Spelldale
Summary: A year after all the gryphons and gargoyles stuff happens, two unlikely people unite. Will they become friends again? Will they catch feelings? Will someone get hurt?





	1. Senior year

Alice's POV

Senior year. 

I wasn't fucking excited.

I was so beyond over school. And friends. And people. After that whole g n' g fiasco last year, the last thing I wanted to do was see all of them again. I mean I missed them I guess. But we spilt up and acted like nothing happened. Fp went his way. I went mine. We never spoke. 

Well we did, but not a real conversation. I told him to move once. He told me to fuck off. That's it. That's what we've come to.

I walked into school. It was worse than last year, more freshman running around, more juniors acting all big and tough. More sophomores trying to fit in their bigger role. Oh, and it still smelled like school spirit. 

I got my locker information and headed that way, a small safe haven, my locker. Where I put my belongings and lock them up. We are all locked up in school, arent we? 

My old locker mocked me as I walked by it, flashes of g n' g hit me like a truck. I walked faster. I arrived at my new locker, fresh and clean, and of course, smelling of school spirit. I didnt look at anyone, atleast I tried not to. I didn't want people to think it was okay to speak to me, or look at me, or stand by me. I didn't want people to think I was safe.

I began to put my shit in my locker, books, bookbag, extra water bottles, other miscellaneous items, oh and my jacket. I wore too many layers today. The locker next to me opened. I didnt dare to look at who was standing next to me. I saw a tan arm place some items in there, "they'll walk away soon" I thought to myself as I continued to unpack.

"So we're locker mates, huh?" The person said. Fuck. They weren't gonna walk away soon. I turned to see who it was. Fuck again. It was Hermoine. My heart caught in my throat, my vision went haywire, I couldn't breathe.

I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker shut. I walked away. What was that? Am I fucking stupid? Apparently I am stupid. I dont understand what happened but i kept walking anyways. People cleared a path for me.

Atleast they were scared of me.


	2. Algebra

Alice's POV

 

I made it to algebra. Surprising. I sat in the back, tapping my pencil, wistfully staring out the window. Boy, I would do anything to be home, sitting on the couch, drinking a beer right now. But I sat in algebra behind some weirdo who doesn't know how to shut the fuck up. 

Nice. 

I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier. I really choked up that fucking hard? Over Hermoine? I didn't even like Hermoine. We haven't spoke since last year. I don't like her. I don't. 

Speaking of her, though, she's in this class. She sits in the front. She raises her hand alot. She knows all the answers. She's wearing black mary jane heels. She cut her hair. What was I saying? Oh yeah, she sits infront. She's supposed to be in honors but she's in normal classes to "get the experience". Must be nice to have a choice. 

I wasn't paying attention at all. But then she looked at me. Hermoine looked at me. She smiles, she waves, she looks nice today. What do I do? I dont like her. I dont like her, I dont like her, I dont like her. Did I mention I do not like Hermoine? Because I dont. 

I roll my eyes. I'm aware i look stupid. I look out the window. The sky is blue. My head is dark. I exhale. This class was taking too long. What are we gonna do for an hour? Count to 1000? I should skip tomorrow. I will skip tomorrow, maybe I'll see if I can get my old locker back. It's far away from Hermoine. Its dangerous, but far. I need space. I can already feel her clouding my brain with her smile. I'm having unholy thoughts. I dont think she would appreciate that. 

It feels like an eternity before the bell rings, but when it does I bolt out the room. I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turn. Its Hermoine. Shit.

"So, are you gonna keep ignoring me?"

"Depends. Stop staring at me like a creep." I walk away.


	3. Dream On

Alice's POV

 

Hermoine sat on my lap, hands tangled in my hair, shirt unbuttoned. My hands were on her hips tugging on her skirt. I could feel the wetness of her underwear on my jeans. Her hands were on my chest, searching for something to grab onto. "Alice, please" She whined.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my forehead damp. The bed was drenched, hopefully from just sweat. I sat up and checked the time, 5am. I might as well get up. I took a cold shower, I didnt wash my hair, just let the water run over me. When I got out, i looked like a wet poodle. My eyes looked dull. My skin paler than usual. Maybe I'm sick. I got dressed not long after, a simple black bralette, yellow and black flannel, high waisted skinny jeans with some accessories. Simple. 

By the time I got to school I was late. Despite wanting to skip algebra so i didnt have to face Hermoine after that dream, i was a good girl and went. Class went by fast considering that I fell asleep, but I woke up 20 minutes before it ended. We finished early in the last 10, and not long after we were allowed to move and talk to friends, a figure loomed over my desk. I looked up. It was Hermoine. "Looking for something?" I said sarcastically. I really am full of charm. "How's your week going?" Hermoine asked kindly, ignoring my dreadful attitude. How do I play this? Safe? Sarcastic? Flirty? No, not flirty. I cant let my vagina speak for me right now. Not in this disposition. "Its going." I hummed. I dont know what that play was. "Going? That doesn't sound good." She said in a worried tone. It wasnt good. My week was bad. My parents were fighting, I didnt have a smoke in awhile, and I keep having dreams about being knuckles deep in Hermoine. A horrible week it is. "Its fine." I said shortly. I was lying. 

"Maybe it'll get better. Try to be more positive." She said with a smile. And the bell rang. Yes! The answer to it all is to have good old teen spirit! Said no one. Ever.


	4. Saliva

Alice's POV 

 

It was raining when I got to school today. Completely ruined my look. So I stood in the bathroom at school, redoing my makeup and trying to stop my hair from becoming a frizzy mess. I thought I was alone. I didn't hear anyone or see anyone in the bathroom with me. But she walked out of the stall. To the sink right next to me. Hermoine. "Your hair looks nice." She said coolly, trying to make it seem like she didn't think about the comment so much. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. What was I supposed to say? "Can you look at me for a minute?" She sounded like she saw a bug on my face or something, so I turned to her. 

She licked her thumb and wiped near my lip. I felt frozen. I was malfunctioning, beep boop beep boop system override. "Much better." She smiled and turned back to the mirror infront of her, backing up to look at her outfit. I stared at her. Did that really happen? Or am I having another dream about Hermoine? I pinched myself. Totally am awake. I turned back to my mirror and stared at myself for a minute. Was I gonna say something? Or would I remain mute forever?

"Thanks." I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud. "No problem." She responded. I noticed she had gotten closer to me. My legs felt like jelly. It was suddenly hot in the bathroom. "Maybe I'll see you around?" She questioned, getting her stuff. She was getting ready to leave. "Mhm." I hummed and walked out speedily. I finally exhaled. Her salvia was on my lip. I didn't wipe it away.

Later in global, I was still thinking about the bathroom situation. Was she being nice? Or was she flirting with me? I'll never know.


	5. Milkshakes

Alice's POV 

 

It was Saturday afternoon, and I sat in Pops. Slowly slurping on my chocolate milkshake as I watched other teens sit and chat with their friends. I sat alone. Talking to no one. I probably looked like some Weirdo, sitting alone while everyone chats with their friends joyfully. Maybe I looked Cool. No, probably Weirdo. I had been there for God knows how long, felt like forever, but it was probably only twenty minutes. The Pops door swung open. 

Another group of teens I thought, gonna sit down at a booth and chat chat chat. Like everyone else who has walked in. But no, she sat right across from me. Hermoine. Again.

"You look lonely." She said with a smile, trying to start a conversation. I can handle this. A short conversation with her before I scare her away. I slurped my milkshake for a long moment before saying something, "I like being alone." Nice one, real smooth. Ladies love a Cool Guy. "Well, I dont". She retorted and waved a waiter over and began her order.

Seriously?

She was going to sit with me? And eat? And talk? It's either she's pranking me or committing social suicide. It was probably just some prank. "Arent you getting a drink?" I asked, pretending to care if she was thirsty or not. I only cared about why she was sitting with me. Me. Alice Smith. "I figured we could share." She answered, pulling my milkshake towards her and drinking out of it. Excuse me? What? She's drinking my drink (emphasis on "my" holy fuck)? 

"You okay?" She asked, a look of concern washed over her. No, I'm having a bisexual panic attack. "Yeah I'm good" I lied. What was i gonna say? 'No I'm panicking because i really like you and we're sharing a straw which is closer to kissing', yeah no. "Ookay." She said.

How am I gonna survive this?


	6. Under the streetlamp

Alice's POV

 

We talked at Pops for a little while, about useless, dumb things. Like what our favorite type of music was and guilty pleasures that totally contradicted our personalities. Like I painted my toenails tickle-me-pink every few months. She told me she smoked behind her church every Sunday, I was impressed and surprised. We fist bumped and had celebratory fries.

But now we walked home on this damp November night, the old ratted out orange leaves stuck to the ground like layers of paste had been dumped on them. The wind was crisp but not overwhelming, and you could smell the rain in the air as it threatened to spill from the smokey grey clouds. Hermoine walked with her arms folded to her chest, desperate for warmth. She had a jacket two sizes too big for her on, and a light brown fluffy scarf. I walked with my hands shoved into my pockets, looking absolutely anywhere but at Hermoine. I was walking her home (my idea of a good first date did not include walking me back to a trailer park). Her neighborhood was nice, I think her fling with Hiram got her enough money to move her and her mother out of the middle class neighborhood, which must've been so terrible to live. 

"I like fall." Her small voice spoke into existence, I almost had forgotten we could talk. "Fall is nice, I like rain." Very deep, me. Very poetic. Blech. I need to learn how to fake depth better. "I like the smell of burning wood and the color of the leaves. To me, the changing of leaves symbolize something. Like starting new, or a rebirth. Maybe just a time to sort yourself out before the new year." She explained. Hermoine didnt have to fake anything. She was beautifully poetic. 

Of course, I was so underwhelming as a being and didnt have anything to say, I simply nodded. I mean I got what she meant. But did I really get it? No. I know leaves change in fall, though. "Well this is it." She said almost disappointed as we stood under the streetlamp infront of her house, giving us very little warmth. I could see her face better, her small nose was turning red, Rudolph style. She was shorter than me, but not by much. Just enough for me to tease her about it. "I had a nice time." I'm so lame, 'a nice time'? There is a reason no one wants to hang with me. My vocabulary is blasphemous. 

"I did too." She hummed. I almost didnt hear her under her solid one pound of scarf and the whistling wind. We stood there for a moment, staring at each other. I didnt know what to say, or do, except just stand there and admire her small frame. Hermoine reached up to her tippie toes and planted a warm, unusually wet kiss to my cheek. I do not complain. "See you tomorrow?" She questioned, walking up to her door. I smiled for once and nodded. "Sure thing short ass." I called after her, laughing. She laughed too and stared for a minute, before waving a final farewell and closing her door. 

I stood there for a minute before turning and beginning my trek home. Maybe cold November nights and streetlamps arent so bad.


	7. Rejects Reject

It was December now.

A fresh layer of snow covered the ground. Not yet turned into yucky slush. We didnt have any Christmas decorations, I couldn't decorate. But we did have scotch and hot chocolate. Merry Christmas. 

Hermoine and I hung out more. We studied a little bit (not like that you perverts). We held hands and stuff. No kissing though. We haven't kissed. We had plans this weekend to go to the drive in despite it being -200 degrees. Suddenly, I was doing alot better in algebra, too. 

I started my trek to school, and by that I mean I was already half way there. It had snowed last night, more like a blizzard, and although I love December, I did not love the solid five inches of snow I had to walk through. I was already gonna be late. No doubt. The sky was still dark, I havent seen a blue sky since late September. I began to wonder if we even had school today and how easy it would be to turn around and walk back home. I kicked the snow and kept walking.

My locker was a mess. Many many coats and miscellaneous objects were stuck in there until early June. I was always way too lazy to go back to my locker at the end of the day. But I had to now, it was cold season or something like that mumbo-jumbo. There were no little cute letters left in my locker by Hermoine. Not that I expected one, ew. The longer I stood at my locker the longer i thought about last year. I closed it and walked to algebra. 20 minutes late, not shabby. 

I sat down in the quiet classroom, I glared at the people who dared to stare at me. Hermoine smiled at me when I walked in, I returned a half assed smile back. I didn't feel good today. My heart was upset. I decided to sleep for the rest of the time. I didnt have time for this y=mx+b shit. 

 

By the time class was over I had copied down 10% of the notes, not bad. Hermoine waited for me outside of the classroom. "You fell asleep again." She noted as we walked down the hall. I turned my head towards her, "You watch me sleep?" She blushed, and turned away from me, "No, I just noticed it." She stuttered out. How cute. She likes me. Apparently I'm capable of one thing, getting the girl of my dreams to like me. That is going on my resume. "Whatever you say, 'Moine." I said in a sing-songy voice, nudging her with my elbow. "See you in English." She mumbled before turning down a hallway, disappearing from my side. I smiled and stomped to global.

 

We were learning about some war. The condom war. The trojan war. I decided to look outside the window and fantasize about Jamaica or something. Running away, sailing really, to Jamaica sounded nice right about now. The time of day where I watched the powdered sugar snow turn into mush and yuck. That was the worst part about the snow, all the pretty stuff turned to shit. I flipped to the condom war page in my textbook and decided to listen, for once. 

When I sat down in lunch, I didnt expect the other Riverdale High rejects to sit with me. I was a reject reject. Twice the reject. The rejects rejected me. Maybe today was my lucky day, I looked like I fit in. With the rejects. It was an improvement. I also didn't expect Hermoine to plop down next to me, it was really my lucky day. "Hi." She said, taking a swig of her white milk. "Hey." I picked at my fries. I wasn't hungry, but I hadn't eaten in days. I shoved it into my ketchup mountain. "I missed you, in science." She said. What? She missed me? This is a prank, someone has got to have a voice recorder or something. "Mm, okay." I hummed, not sounding convinced, because I wasnt. This is a sick joke on the reject reject. "I did, it was boring, I wish we had the same class." She said stuffing her Turkey burger into her mouth. I felt like throwing up, knowing this was all a sick joke made me well, sick. "Is this a prank or something? Its not fucking funny." I spat at her, probably ruder than I should have. Probably giving me 0 chance of redemption. "What? What do you mean?" She asked, hurt, putting down her burger. Great, fucked that up. "Is this a prank?" I repeated, less harsh. Now I have a 1% chance of redemption. "No, why would i do that?" She looked hurt, and worried. What do I say now? 

"Sorry, I just thought it might've been." I was ashamed. Of being an ass. I had feelings. This is sick. "Oh." She said before stuffing her face with her burger again. "Oh"? That's it? Am I in deep shit or what? "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you in English okay?" She got up and grabbed her stuff. Well. "Alright." I said coolly, made not so coolly, but pretty coolly. She did something I didn't expect her to do. Her hand swooped down to the side of my head and pushed my golden curl behind my ear, and planted her infamous wet-warm kiss against my cheekbone. I almost choked on the white milk I had taken from her tray.


	8. Study Date

I stood in the locker room, watching all the girls change. Okay I know that sounds creepy but it wasn't meant to be, it's just there's a bunch of almost naked girls right infront of me and there's no where else to look. But I did have my eye on one girl, Hermione. She was wearing a navy blue bralette and matching underwear, not that I noticed too much. We had been talking more, I had been to her house a few times. The coach blew the gym whistle and told us to hurry up. We played a horrible game of volleyball.

When I was walking out of the school Hermione caught up to me, nearly slipping on the layer of ice on the ground. "What are you doing later?" She questioned finding her balance on the ice. "Nothing." She looked at me for a moment before responding, "Come over, we can study for that algebra test." Not to say I was excited, but I was excited. I mean being alone with Hermione in her room for hours? Yes please.

"Sounds like a deal." I smiled at her before speading up and walking home alone. What was I gonna wear? I have work to do.

 

I sat on Hermiones big blue bed. Her sheets were made of silk, I'm guessing she had Hiram buy them when they were together. "Your room is nice." I said lamely, looking around for the 50th time that hour. "You always say that when you come over." She sat at her vanity, applying a thin layer of lip gloss. I couldn't stare at her lips for too long, the thought of them did things for me. "Because it's true." I got up, walking over to stand behind her chair. I put my hand on her shoulder softly. She looked up at me. "Have you ever thought about wearing a natural makeup look?" She asked, totally ruining the moment. "Have you ever thought about thinking before you speak?" I joked at her, slightly laughing. She laughed too then looked at me through her mirror, she had this look her eyes that had some edge to it. "You look nice." She said simply. "So do you." 

Even though this was a moment and all, there was a slight breeze of awkwardness to it. Or maybe I was just extra nervous. It was probably that. Hermoine turned around in her chair and put my hand that was once on her shoulder into her lap. On the outside I probably looked cool-ish. Barely keeping it together. But on the inside all hell was breaking loose. I decided to take my chance and leaned down to the raven haired girl, getting a closer look at her features. Beautiful. "I really like you, you know." She spoke bearly above a whisper, I could feel her breathe on my lips. Her chocolate brown eyes searched my icy blue ones for something, but I didnt know what. "I do too." I mumbled quietly but loud enough for her to hear. We stood there for a moment, savoring it greatly. After what felt like forever, Hermione gently placed one of her hands on my cheek and leaned in. When our lips met it was like a million fireworks going off at once, her lips moved perfectly against mine. What was a innocent kiss quickly lead to a heated makeout session. Hermione broke her lips from mine and took a deep breath, "I've been wanting to do that forever." I scanned her face, it was slightly flushed and her lips were swollen to compliment it, her chest rose rapidly sucking in air. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
